Red Like Roses
by Cold Fire Phoenix
Summary: Temari breaks the monotony of Ino's day; whether she appreciates it or not.


Ino leaned forward on her elbows, observing how the over-head fan stirred the flowers into a gentle swaying. Images of wildflower fields flashed through her mind, akin to the sun-lit places of her youth. She remembered them moving like that under the warm touch of the late spring winds before the heat settled in for summer.

The bells hung over the front door tinkled softly, enough to jar Ino out of her thoughts. She glanced over, attempting to look glad to be where she was, dressed in the cute little apron her father insisted on around his "babies." Sixteen years and Ino still wasn't used to her father's enthusiasm concerning plant life. Especially since it was her mother's family business. And her father mostly enjoyed drinking with his peers anyway.

With a shake of her head, she plastered a smile on her face and watched the blonde woman who had entered. She looked somewhat familiar. What was Ino remembering now?

She frowned, the grinned. Ah! She knew. "This is the third time you've been in here all week, Temari-san."

The sand shinobi shrugged her shoulders, though if it was in response to Ino's words or some inner tension of her own she wasn't sure. "I happen to like flowers."

"You don't buy any," Ino pointed out, straightening up. "What are you looking for?"

Temari didn't look at Ino, regarding one of the cold cases. "The desert."

Ino arched an eyebrow. "In a flower shop? I didn't image the desert to be overflowing with flora."

"It's not," Temari replied coolly, eyes scanning over the petals held still and separate on the other side of the glass. Her fingers reached out, brushing the cool surface. She allowed her hand to fall back to her side. It brushed against the coarse material of her skirt. Ino wasn't even aware that she was tracking the movement until Temari cleared her throat, looking smugly amused.

Ino narrowed her eyes a bit, moving around the counter.

Temari's hands slid non-threateningly onto her hips, eying the younger woman. "You feeling alright?"

"Never better," Ino replied with a ready, wide smile. Her eyes weren't quite as amused, however. They were searching, though apparently they found something satisfactory - Ino blinked and settled into a pleased posture.

"Ah. Then you must be red from the heat," Temari noted, the corner of her mouth quirking up as Ino twitched and reflexively settled her own hands on her hips.

"Flowers or out."

Temari raised her eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. She looked around the room, regarding the rows and arrangement of bright flora with an unreadable expression on her face. "Do you have anything... red?"

Ino raised her eyebrow, mimicking Temari. She gestured to the refrigerator case. "Roses are in there."

"Anything... other than roses?"

Ino sighed. "We have tulips, poppies, anthurium...?" Temari's mostly blank regard caused Ino to shrug. "You're hopeless. What woman doesn't know her flowers?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Done threatening my femininity?" The notion was a bit absurd. Ino looked at Temari. She exuded self-confidence, something Ino herself respected and likewise possessed in no small measure. There was also an undeniably innate sexuality about her. Not overt, but it left no delusions about who, or what, she was. A powerful woman. An astounding Kunoichi. Ino's eyes traveled up to Temari's face. The older woman's lips quirked up in amusement. "And checking me out?"

"I was not checking you out!" Despite herself, Ino felt a blush stain her cheeks as she huffed, intently scanning the rows of flowers. She ignored Temari as she spotted what she was looking for. Kneeling, Ino carefully reached back to take ahold of the pot the tulips she'd had in mind. "Here. Tulips. They're best when placed-"

"On two more." Temari had moved close, and in the brief instant before Ino could react, pressed her lips against Ino's own. In shock, the tulip pot slipped out of Ino's hand. Temari caught it deftly, standing up straight and unperturbed.

Ino glared up at her from where she sat on her knees. "..." Her eyes flashed. "What was that? What was that!"

Temari smiled, lifting the tulips. "A thank you?"

Ino pursed her lips, refusing to run her fingers over them. She didn't want to give Temari the satisfaction of knowing how disturbed she now was. Nor did she want to examine why, beneath the veneer of angered startlement, butterflies beat gentle wings against the insides of her stomach. She stayed still, afraid if she moved the store would end up in a creative disarray that would take much time and money to repair. "7.99, please."

Their eyes locked, Ino distrustful, Temari impassive. Her eyes, however, were inquisitive, searching. Ino had no answers to their questions.

Temari extended her hand. Mechanically, Ino extended her hand - coins clinked down with a finality that shook her to the bones. She didn't know why, but as Temari languidly blinked and thanked her for her help, Ino felt something had changed.

Now if only she could figure out _what_...


End file.
